Roxie Fletcher
|image= |caption= Roxie in her natural habitat. |gender= Female |age= 12 |height= Taller than Sophia |nationality= British, Druselstinian |hometown= Danville |parents= Ferb Fletcher Vanessa Fletcher (nee Doofenshmirtz) |siblings= Benjamin Fletcher (brother) |children= Unknown, will most likely eventually have children with Michael Rai |pets= Wallace the Wombat |loveinterests= Michael Rai }} Ruxandra Winifred "Roxie" Fletcher, aged 12, is the eldest daughter of Ferb and Vanessa Fletcher. She follows in her father's footsteps daily by building crazy contraptions in her backyard with her little cousin, Sophia Flynn. Early Life Roxie was born to Ferb and Vanessa Fletcher on January 26, 20--. She has lived in Danville all her life. When she was two, her little brother Benjamin was born. She didn't like that he got more attention than she did, and was therefore a very fussy toddler. From the very start, Roxie had always expressed an interest in building (one of her very first baby photos is of her tightening a loose bolt on her crib with one of her father's wrenches). Ferb taught her everything he knew about tinkering, and by the age of seven Roxie was just as adept as Ferb. At the age of eight, she became a Lil' Spark along with Sophia. However, unlike her cousin, Roxie disliked the Fireside Girls and quit after the first day. Present Life Roxie lives in Danville with her family, right next door to the Flynns on Beech Lane. She attends South Danville Middle School during the school year. She has a pet wombat named Wallace, who is an OWCA agent along with Franklin and many others. Roxie knows nothing of this. She is very protective of the wombat, and for good reason: he's known to be quite grumpy and stand-off-ish around people that aren't Roxie, Sophia, or Michael Rai. Roxie spends her days trying to help out the Tri-State Area with her projects. Her little cousin Sophia usually accompanies her, unless Sophia has Fireside Girl duties to attend to. Personality Roxie is ambitious, spunky, and talks an awful lot for the daughter of Ferb. She has the general demeanor of her mother (which is probably why she talks so much) but is usually more optimistic. She is eager to please, and like Sophia, is at her prime when helping other people. Roxie is always excited, energetic, and passionate about whatever she's doing. However, she is kind of an attention hog. Roxie is very rarely quiet; the only time she shuts up is when she's with her dad. They can communicate soundlessly in a totally unique way. She is deeply devoted to her friends and family, and would do anything to help them. Physical Appearance Roxie has her father's emerald green hair, which she always wears in two messy high buns, Japanese-manga style. She has bangs that sweep across her forehead to the right, and one short tendril on each side of her head that she leaves hanging down. She has her mother's eyes: slightly ovular and blue. Her nose is ever so slightly cubical, but it's normally sized. She wears a bright purple shirt with a black star on it, a black skirt with purple pleats, and dark gray combat boots. She is usually seen with lavender gauntlets (those sleeve things that aren't attached to a shirt), but she doesn't always wear them. Her pajamas are a plain lavender button-up shirt and pants. When she goes to bed, she leaves her hair down, and it is a little bit longer than shoulder length. Roxie is tall for her age, especially when wearing her boots. Relationships Sophia Flynn Sophia is not only Roxie's cousin, but her best friend. Even though she is two years younger than Roxie, she is much more mature than the average ten-year-old, which makes the pair get along swimmingly. Sophia is always there to led Roxie a helping hand, which she is grateful for, especially when building her usual contraptions. Roxie feels that she can tell Sophia anything, and that they would be there for each other no matter what. However, Roxie can blatantly see the fact that Sophia and Cameron have always had mutual crushes on each other, though they deny it fervently, and she often secretly plays matchmaker to get the two of them to make some sort of romantic interaction. Michael Rai Michael is Roxie's secret crush: only Sophia knows that she has a crush on him. Category:Fanon characters